Prove You Wrong
by Formidable Muse
Summary: Tamsin has a job to do and a bounty to deliver, but as she starts to fall for her target things begin to change and she begins to wonder if she can actually carry out her mission.
1. Chapter 1

It's been years since I've written fanfiction, but my love for Valkubus has gotten the best of me. This fic takes place shortly after 3x6 (the Kenzi Scale), where Tamsin helps rescue Kenzi from the Kitsune. It is rated M for the direction I will be taking it. I'll be including aspects from the show, but I'm basically taking a different direction with things and relationships. Enjoy, and if you do, feel free to review, I'm open to advice, suggestions, critique, etc. (:

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Lost Girl nor the amazing characters and all that jazz that comes along with a disclaimer. Only saying it once as it need not be repeated.

* * *

_Fingers grazed across Tamsin's cheek traveling quickly down her neck, they stopped above her breasts resting gently across her heart. She let out a muffled moan trying to hide how much the gesture was affecting her, and that the simple contact was making her heart race and her core throb with anticipation. She felt invincible in the brunette's arms, like nothing could shake this moment from her._

"_Tell me what you want, Tamsin." A seductive voice whispered into her ear causing Tamsin's breath to hitch in her throat._

"_I want you."_

"_You _want _me?"_

"_I _need _you." Tamsin leaned into the woman in front of her capturing her lips with an urgent kiss, she wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Hands wandered down past the Valkyries waist and into her pants, fingers dipped their way into her underwear feeling the heat that was radiating from Tamsin's obvious arousal. _

_Tap, tap, tap. _

_The woman's touch began to fade, the feeling of emptiness took over leaving Tamsin alone. _

_Knock, knock, _knock.

The sound of tapping against the window beside her was enough to stir Tamsin from her dreams, as her mind awoke she kept her eyes shut hoping to drift back into the bliss. She swallowed hard, clearing the dryness from her mouth as she felt the aching in her core begging her to finish the job. "Mmmm," She moaned completely unaware of her surrounds.

"Mmmm Tammers…"

_Shit. _Tamsin's eyes snapped open to see a gawking Kenzi standing outside of her truck, her arms were crossed across her chest and the look on her face was smug. It immediately irritated her to see the brunette outside, it made Tamsin feel vulnerable. _So much for privacy._

"Gettin' your lurving on eh, detective?" Kenzi pulled the door handle and swung the door open to see that Tamsin was sitting awkwardly in the driver's seat with her left hand shoved down into her pants. Kenzi hopped away from the truck, her face turning a light shade of pink as she looked away startled by the sight.

"Seriously?" Tamsin asked, she shuffled quickly to pull the door closed leaving Kenzi to peer back into the half open window. She glared at the girl outside, trying to cover up the embarrassment with an appearance of anger, "What do you want?"

"Why do you sleep in your truck?"

"Why do _you _answer questions with questions?"

"I'd ask you the same thing. Pretty weird though that you sleep in your truck in the middle of nowhere…you should at least lock it," Kenzi leaned against the side of the vehicle and ran her fingers across the slight rolled down window frame waiting for a response from the blond.

"I like being alone, so again, what do you want?" Tamsin growled, she popped the door back open pushing Kenzi away so she could step outside. She pulled her jeans up all the way and zipped them, keeping her gaze on human. Kenzi ignored the question and let her eyes wander down Tamsin's body. The blonde's shirt was ruffled with over half the buttons undone giving a nice view of her lacy black bra that pulled tightly against her chest, the waves of her breasts were enticing as the built up sweat glistened in the sunlight. Tamsin cleared her throat bringing Kenzi's attention back to her face to see the Valkyrie's smirk. "Like what you see short stack?"

"I uh, what?" Kenzi snapped out of the daze to realize what just happened, it's not like she was checking Tamsin out or anything, it's the lack of sleep and intense heat that was getting to her. She did walk all the way from Lauren's house and all, plus it wasn't exactly a short walk and the heels were a hindrance, but it's not like she would ever admit to that though. "Dyson asked me to find you he's going batshit crazy. Something about some case you are working on and not answering your phone or whatever…" She rambled on, but paused to look away from Tamsin, "but yeah, he's helping Bo with something at the Doc's and asked me to find you cuz apparently they don't want me there." She trailed off with sadness evident in her voice.

A tug pulled at Tamsin's heart, she felt some sympathy for the human. She understood what it was like to not be wanted; the feeling of loneliness that was caused by other people's ignorance was enough to make you want to curl up in a corner somewhere and die. Tamsin wanted to comfort the girl in a sense but there was no way in hell was she going to show that kind of emotion. Emotion just wasn't her thing, it showed weakness, and she was anything but weak. She gestured towards the truck, "Get in."

Kenzi smiled brightly and slid into the driver's door then shifted over to the far side of the Vehicle, after she threw on her seat belt she fixed her eyes on the Valkyrie, "Soo… who was your smexie dream about?"

"Never mind, get out." Tamsin said, she was only half serious.

"Dude, come on! I know you want to talk about it."

"Uh, no."

"Was it Bo?" She watched Tamsin's eyebrows furrow, giving away the blondes thoughts "Of course it was Bo you totally lurveee her."

Tamsin's expression went from a playful smirk to a confused glare, "I'm sorry?"

"I said you _lurve _her, as in love, with some puhzaz."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, she knew what Kenzi meant by lurve, she just wasn't sure why she would say that about Bo. There was absolutely no evidence that Tamsin had any sort of feelings for Bo. Kenzi thinking that was just absurd, "That's ridiculous, I do not."

"And if you did?"

"I wouldn't be talking about it with _you_. I'm a Valkyrie, Kenzi. We don't do lo- that type thing. And we, are done talking about this."

"So you've never been in love?"

"No."

Kenzi shifted her body on the seat to face Tamsin. The blond looked flustered which amused her, the fact that Tamsin was actually having a conversation made Kenzi feel like they were bonding in a sense. She didn't want it to end, "That explains A-LOT."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We're done talking about this, remember?"

"Fine." Tamsin said, she pulled into Lauren's driveway and shut off her truck, and then looked over at Kenzi who was staring at her, "What?"

"I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"Please, like you care?"

"Oh, you're right, I don't." Tamsin popped her door open, she hopped out and readjusted her shirt that was clinging to her sweaty back. Subconsciously, she looked at her reflection in the trucks window and flattened down her unkempt hair.

"You coming inside officer hot pants?" Kenzi yelled from the front entrance, "I'm sure Bobo doesn't care if your hair is messy."

Tamsin sighed, rolling her eyes again at the brunette she made her way to the door. As they walked inside, Kenzi disappeared into the far side of the room, and Tamsin's eyes immediately met Bo's, but she looked away quickly to see Dyson and Lauren standing over by the Doc's computer.

"Glad you could finally make it partner," Dyson said, looking at the two.

"What's going on?" Tamsin asked.

"Bo's blood cells are still being broken down and replaced, the cleanse Trick performed was only a temporary fix and the process is advancing more quickly than we originally thought. I created a serum to post pone the devolving process but I can't complete it without a specific chemical compound of C9H6O2 or commonly known as Coumarin." Lauren spoke almost robotically without even looking away from the computer.

Tamsin wasn't cordial in any sense, but eye contact or at least some other form of acknowledgment of her presence such as a simple hello would have been preferred, especially since she drove all the way to Lauren's without much question. "And you sent the tween titan to find me because?"

Lauren looked up at Tamsin, giving her an unpleasant glare as they locked eyes, "I need your help to retrieve it from the dark archives."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"It's the only chance Bo has."

"How is this my problem?" Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest, she wasn't going to just give in and do it for the heck of it. Especially because it was Lauren asking her. Bo would have been a different story, but she still would play hard to get. She can't have them thinking that she cares or whatever.

"I told you she wouldn't be of use." Lauren said, directing her words to Dyson who had been focused on the TV show that Kenzi was watching at the far end of the room. He ignored Lauren's comment, hoping that they would figure things out without him needing involvement.

"Tamsin." Bo said.

Tamsin was silent for a moment. The tension that filled the room heightened as she and Bo made eye contact, there was a look of desperation in Bo's eyes that made it hard for Tamsin to respond as harsh as she did with Lauren, "You are unaligned, Succubus."

"And you're a bitch, what's your point?" Bo countered with a similar demeanor that Tamsin had worn while speaking with the doc, only Bo was smiling at the Valkyrie.

Lauren cut in, breaking the intense connection between the two women. "We thought about that already, Bo couldn't go in there without raising suspicion. You on the other hand could be in and out with no problem. And if yo-."

Bo cut Lauren off, bringing the attention back to her, "Tamsin, please."

They stood in silence. Hearing Bo say her name with such desperation made Tamsin's heart ache. She was going to do it, she just didn't know how to say it without it sounding like she actually cared. Tamsin bit down on her lower lip debating what to say.

Lauren was growing more impatient with the situation, time was ticking and every second they spent talking could have been used to actually do something, "Dyson, I told you tha–"

"You know nothing about bartering." Dyson cut her off and looked to Tamsin, "Drinks on me tonight if you get what the Doc needs."

"Fine." Tamsin agreed rather quickly, thankful for a way out of Bo's trance, and she couldn't argue with free booze. Plus she figured it would piss Lauren off if she responded pleasantly to Dyson.

"But you are taking me with you." Bo stood up and walked over to Tamsin.

Tamsin subconsciously back away from Bo, her posture stiffened, "Like hell I am."

Bo stepped closer and put her hand on Tamsin's arm, they met each other's gaze again. The touch made Tamsin feel weak and Bo wasn't even using her Succubus powers. "Please," Bo whispered "I'm getting weaker every second, I need the injection as soon as possible."

Tamsin broke away from Bo's line of sight and focused her attention on Lauren, having the succubus so close made it hard to concentrate on anything but Bo's soft lips. "So let me get this straight. I'm taking Bo to the dark compound, right where the Morgan wants her... You expect to walk right in and have no one give a damn? You might as well go alone, but wait, somehow this is a better idea?"

"I have a plan." Bo slid her arm down Tamsin's arm to take her hand, and quickly dragged Tamsin toward the front door. She was done talking. "We'll be back later!" Bo yelled as she pulled Tamsin out of the apartment, leaving the door open behind them. She noticed that Tamsin didn't object, there was no struggle, the Valkyrie just followed behind in silence.

Once they made it outside to Tamsin's truck Bo let go of Tamsin and turned around to face her, "If I had known it was that easy to get you out of there we wouldn't have had to go through that pointless conversation."

"First of all, I wanted to get the hell out of there. Secondly, it wouldn't have mattered what I said because you are a stubborn ass."

"That's the best you got Valkyrie? Someone's off their game today."

"Whatever. Just get in." Tamsin gestured towards her truck. She didn't like the idea of taking Bo with her to the dark compound, not yet at least. She couldn't have Evony getting her hands anywhere near Bo, especially if she wanted to deliver her bounty. Bo had to go through the dawning first though, there was no way she was going to deliver a devolving succubus that would be a half ass job and Bo would have no chance of a fight. Now her only concerns where makingit through the day.

* * *

I know it's not super long starting off but I want to see if anyone actually reads it first and then I shall go from there. (:

PS. There will be ups and downs throughout this story but this is Valkubus endgame. Oh and Lauren will definitely be more pleasant in future chapters, she is Bo's girlfriend after all, it was just the idea of things being time sensitive that made Lauren the way she was here. I wanted to make it clear that I do like Lauren and there will be no bashing on her in this Fic.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the dark compound was mostly silent, there were a few awkward attempts from Bo to start a conversation with Tamsin, but the blond didn't take the opportunity. She was focused on the road, and trying to figure out a plan to get in and get out as quickly as possible. She had an idea, but knew that Bo wouldn't like it one bit.

Tamsin pulled into a parking garage a block away from their destination, she looked over at Bo who had been staring at her since she cut the trucks engine, "So, how about you wait here and I'll slip in, grab the magic potion and we'll be on our way."

"I'm not waiting. You don't even know what you are looking for."

"How about you tell me then?" Tamsin locked eyes with Bo, she had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a pleasant trip.

"No, I told you that I have a plan," Bo got out of the truck before Tamsin could object, she walked around to the driver's side, "You have handcuffs right?" Bo didn't get an answer, but she could tell from the look on Tamsin's face that her mind immediately went to a dirty place, "Do you or don't you?"

Tamsin nodded.

Bo ruffled the collar of her shirt and tucked it in partially, leaving it in a messy state and held her wrists out to Tamsin, "Put em on me."

"I like the sound of that."

"Funny," Bo rolled her eyes, as Tamsin pulled out the cuffs and wrapped them around Bo's wrists, "Now punch me."

Tamsin looked at Bo for a moment, feeling stupid for not realizing her plan earlier. Without a second thought she swung her right fist up hitting Bo straight in the jaw. The Succubus cowered backwards, and spit out some blood as she looked up at the Valkyrie.

"Fuck, remind me to never ask you to do that again. Are your fists made out of steel?"

"No, I just have very skilled hands." Tamsin said, she smirked at the look on Bo's face.

"Do you now?"

"I'd be glad to give you a _different_ example if needed."

"Maybe later…" Bo said in a seductive tone, she was disappointed when she didn't see a spike in Tamsin's aura. Bo slid her fingers down the blonds arm giving a few pulses of her energy.

Tamsin shut her eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling the surge run through her veins. She bit down on her tongue to keep herself from moaning. Confused, she opened her eyes to see an equally confused look from Bo, "What are you doing?"

"I can't see your aura?"

"Maybe you just don't affect me the way you want to," Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest, and raised her eyes brows taunting the Succubus.

"Are you saying you didn't feel that?"

"I'm saying that maybe your powers don't work on everyone, succulet."

"So this," Bo repeated the motion of sliding her fingers up Tamsin's arm, "Doesn't affect you at all?"

Tamsin pulled away quickly, "It doesn't. Sorry to disappoint."

"It sure looked like it did the first time, but no aura. Why?"

Tamsin knew why there was no sign of aura. She was dying. It was a slow process, but still a process none the less. She didn't have a whole lot longer, hell, there probably wasn't enough life left in her to even use her powers in full force. But there was no way she was going to point that out, especially not to Bo.

"We should get moving." Tamsin changed the subject, she grabbed Bo's bicep and they started walking out of the garage. 

* * *

It was no problem getting inside the compound, none of the doors were guarded and the people that were inside didn't even look their way. After making it inside the laboratory, Tamsin watched Bo head straight to the coolers. She walked around the room to the opposite side of Bo.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Tamsin asked, her eyes scanning across a refrigerator full of vials. They all had codes on them, making it hard to decipher what was what.

"Coomartin? Coolartin? I don't know what it's called but it should say C9H6O2 on it and have a string of letters at the end."

"What's it for?"

"Lauren said it will absorb the fluids in my body or something."

"Or something?"

"I'm not a Doctor, Tamsin. How am I supposed to know?" Bo asked, she wasn't really waiting for an answer, "She said it's a special mixture. It isn't the original substance."

"Found it." Tamsin said, pulling the tube out of the fridge, "It smells good."

"She wants all of them."

"How did she know that it would be here?"

"I didn't ask."

"Great, so now what?"

"We should get out of here before someone comes in maybe find the bathroom or something."

They slipped into the restroom, Tamsin locked the door while Bo pulled a syringe out from her front pocket, struggling a bit with the handcuffs on her wrists. There was a dark green liquid already inside, she tampered with the lid trying to open it.

"Having issues?"

"No, I got it." Bo poured one of the vials into the formula and shook it up, "I need you to inject this into my back."

"What?"

"Lauren said it needs to go directly below my spine."

"Bo, I don't do needles…"

"So the big, bad Valkyrie is afraid of needles?"

"I didn't say I was afraid. I'm just not a fan."  
"Tamsin, please… I can't do it myself."

If it were anyone else, Tamsin would have objected, but she couldn't say no to Bo. Something about the woman standing in front of her made it difficult, and it infuriated her. It was hard enough having to resist the urge to shove Bo up against the wall and have her way with her. Tamsin wanted to stay away until it was time to deliver her, but apparently the universe had different plans. After a moment of hesitation Tamsin replied, "How do I know where to put it?"  
"The bottom of my spine."

"I got that part, but where exactly is that?"

"I don't know, figure it out." Bo lifted her shirt up and pulled it tight right below her breast, she watched Tamsin's eyes in the mirror as they wandered across her torso, "Tamsin, the serum?"

"What? Oh, right." Tamsin slid her hands across Bo's waist and up her back pushing her fingers against her spine. She found what felt the end and took the syringe stabbing the needle into Bo, she looked away as she injected it into her.

"Whoa." Bo took a step forward grabbing the counter.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I feel amazing."

"Let's get out of here then." Tamsin unlocked the door, grabbing Bo's bicep again to lead her down the hallway. They made it out of the building without a problem which was kind of a concern. Tamsin looked back as they were heading back down the block to the parking garage, but her line of sight was clear, "That was too easy."

"It was but we're out now, you can let go of my arm…"

"Right." Tamsin pulled the handcuff key out of her jacket and un-cuffed Bo.

"Thank you for doing this."

"Don't mention it."

"No really, Tamsin, I know you aren't a team player and all and this prob-"

"Bo, seriously, don't mention it." Tamsin cut her off, feeling uncomfortable due to the Succubus' gratitude. It's not like it was a terrible chore, it was a surprisingly easy trip.

"I just need one more thing from you."

"Do you seriously think tha-"

Bo spun Tamsin around, shoving her into the side of the truck and pushed her lips against the Valkyrie, they linger for a moment before pulling out of the kiss to start sucking chi from Tamsin. Bo let her hands roam across the Valkyrie's stomach as she took her chi, once Bo felt content she pulled away entirely leaving Tamsin pressed against the truck with her eyes still closed. "Wow. Your chi is amazing…even better than last time! Why is that?"

Tamsin stepped forward, feeling out of breath, she tried to scowl at Bo but couldn't manage to do so, "What was that for?"

"If you didn't notice my jaw was basically dislocated."

"Oh that I noticed when I punched you, I meant you kissing me. Couldn't resist could you?"

"I just didn't want to hear what you had to say, I'm glad you enjoyed it though."

"You wish I enjoyed it." Tamsin rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to smile.

"_I _wish you enjoyed it?"

"That's what I said."

"You grant wishes now?"

"Is there something else you are wishing for because I might be able to grant that too…"

"You wish." Bo was lost now, hoping to end the conversation at that.

"Maybe I do." Tamsin winked. Not waiting for Bo's response she got back in the truck and waited for the Succubus to join her.

* * *

Lauren had been pacing back and forth for the past 20 minutes, she could only sit in front of her computer for so long before things started running together. Everything had already caused one big migraine. She was worried about Bo, there was no telling how much time she had left before her body could no longer fight off the 'infection'. And she definitely did not trust Tamsin to get what she needed, something about the Valkyrie rubbed her the wrong way. From the second Bo mention that Tamsin could help them retrieve the hybrid Coumarin formula, Lauren felt irritated.

Lauren looked around the room for her cell phone but it was nowhere in sight. She wanted to call Bo but at the same time she didn't want to worry the Succubus too much. She wished that Dyson was still there, he could have at least reassured her that things were okay because that's what she needed, but Dyson left shortly after Bo and Tamsin to resume the case he was working on prior to Lauren's call that morning. She let out a deep breath and looked over to Kenzi who was still plopped down on the couch watching Breaking Bad reruns.

"They should be back by now… Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Calm your panties I'm sure they're fine." Kenzi replied in a robotic tone, not looking away from the television.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Officer Slamsin wouldn't let anything bad happen to Bobo."

"I don't trust her with Bo."

"Worried she's going to steal her away?" Kenzi joked.

"Of course not. That's a ridiculous thought." Lauren walked back over to her computer and then back over to Kenzi and put her hands on the back of the couch, "They aren't even compatible."

"But it crossed your mind…"

"Bo has a big heart, she's kind and strong. She always has everyone's best interest in mind even if it puts her in dangers. But Tamsin, she's reckless and bitchy, she's selfish…she isn't even a lesbian. Kenzi, why would you suggest that?"

"Tamsin isn't that bad you know. She believed Bo when no one else would, she saved me."

"She just wanted to cause chaos between everyone. Tamsin will make you think that she isn't that bad, she's just _misunderstood_, right up until she's ready to stab you in the back."

"You don't know her, Lauren." Kenzi was starting to get upset with how judgmental Lauren was being. Yeah Tamsin could be a bitch. Yeah she wasn't the most pleasant person in the world. She was just guarded and Kenzi knew that deep down inside of the Valkyrie that she had good in her.

"I've known people like her."

"But you don't know _her_."

"And you do?"

"Better than you!"

The front door swung open, breaking the intense glare between the two women. They looked to see Bo standing in the doorway holding several vials in her hands. She walked inside feeling immediate tension, "Is everything, okay?"

"We're just fantastic, never been better," Kenzi said standing up, "Where's Tamsin?"

"She's heading to the Dal."

"What took you so long? I was worried." Lauren said.

Bo grabbed Lauren's waist pulling her in for a quick kiss, "I thought we made good time, babe."

"You kick any ass?" Kenzi asked.

"We didn't have a single problem, well Tamsin couldn't figure out where to inject me but beside that it was like we were invisible. It was so weird."

"Maybe you were? Bo, while your cells are breaking down your powers are even stronger than usual as your body fights off the infection. You very well could have developed a new ability." Lauren was ecstatic over the thought of it, "Could we run some tests, see if anything new is going on? I also need to make up some more injects to hold things off until your dawning."

"Sure, maybe afterwards we could have a little fun?" Bo smiled, she brushed her hand across Lauren's cheek and watched the Doctor fall under her spell. It was something that she could never get sick of.

"Um, gross. I'm out." Kenzi hopped up off of the couch and headed towards the door.

"Kenz wait, where you going?" Bo asked.

"I'm going to see if Tricksters' got anything new."

"Ok, I'll meet up with you later…maybe." Bo said, but Kenzi was already out the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I know it is pretty slow starting out, but I've got some interesting plans for it now. (;

Oh, I want to try and update every Monday. I know that once a week isn't a lot, but it's the one day that I have absolutely no commitments anddd it's my favorite day of the week. I thought I'd put that out there for anyone interested in further reading.

orphanblackclone5678: I'm glad you enjoyed Kenzi/Tamsin, they are definitely my favorite non-romantic pair on the show. I hope I didn't disappoint with this one.

YouJustGotPitchSlapped: I literally had to read what you wrote six times before understanding it, but then it made me smile. Hope you are still feeling this. (:

Guest: I hope to not make Lauren annoying. At first she may be, but as the story progress and I actually make my way somewhere, Lauren will be more understood than she is right now.

krazysweett1: Thanks, me too! Valkubus will definitely build up slow here, but I'm a big fan a creating major sexual tension. It's definitely my favorite.

Crazyfangirl: Thanks. I will try and think of something better for the summary, I think I spent a good 10 minutes trying to think of what to say and eventually gave up. But yeah, I'll work on that.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamsin stared blankly at the alcohol bottles across the bar while she nested her third beer between her hands. The bar was pretty busy, but she managed to block out everything around her. Pool with Dyson didn't even sound appealing, he was over at the table with Hale because she turned down the opportunity to kick his ass.

_Why must this be so bloody hard? _Her mind was replaying the entire day. The car ride with the Succubus would have been a good opportunity to talk, maybe show her that she isn't as bitchy as she appears but that was ruined by her trying to think of a way to not get caught which turned out to be a waste of time because apparently, there was absolutely no reason to worry about anything. Then touching Bo's skin in the bathroom was torture, there was _soo _many things she could have done to Bo in that moment, things she wanted to do so incredibly bad, but for some reason she couldn't. Maybe she was form a conscience of some sort. Something was stopping her and she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was… Then there was the kiss between her and Bo which was amazing, she wished that it would have lasted longer because by the time she realized what was happening the kiss had ended and Bo began to suck out her chi which was amazing in its own way, but it was nothing like the kiss. And now, she's alone. Always and forever alone, by choice of course. But she couldn't keep falling harder for the Succubus. She needed to stay away.

Tamsin finished her beer and flipped the glass upside down making a tower out of the three cups. She looked over to see Trick at the far end of the bar pouring tequila for a man in a suit. "Hey Trick, could I get some vodka over here?"

Trick looked up to see Tamsin, she looked distraught. Instead of grabbing a cup, he pulled a bottle from the shelf and slid it in front of her, "I'm assuming you want me to leave the bottle?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Since when do you ever thank me?"

"I- well I can't take it back now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not with you old man."

"That is a little better." Trick chuckled at the annoyed tone in Tamsin voice. He spotted Kenzi as she walked inside the Dal, Tamsin's eyes followed his and she immediately wished that they hadn't she turned away before anyone noticed. Kenzi greeted Dyson and Hale before walking over to the bar.

"Yo Trickster, wanna get me some booze?" Kenzi said, she sat down beside Tamsin, but the Valkyrie didn't even look at her, her gaze was set back on the containers that she was staring at profusely earlier. She looked deep in thought.

Trick pulled a bottle from under the counter and poured Kenzi a glass of fireball then slid it to her. He left the bottle on the counter and went to help another person at the far end of the bar.

Kenzi downed the drink and slammed the empty glass on the counter, "What up detective?"

"What, are you like stalking me now?"

"I can't help that we hang out at the same place. Besides I've been coming here first so that makes you the one who is stalking me."

"Right."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"What?"

"What's got you all brooding and melodramatic?" Kenzi asked. Tamsin raised an eyebrow at her choice in words, "Hey, I know big words too. I'm smarter than you think. So what is it?"

"It's nothing worth saying out loud."

"Come on, Tamsin. Talk to meee."

"First this morning and now right now. Why are you so interested?"

"I care."

"Why? I've never given you any reason to."

"I just do."

"If anything I should have given you reason to stay away. I'm dangerous."

"Ha. So you say."

"I've taken millions of lives, Kenzi. If that's not dangerous then I don't know what is."

"Is that why you are moping?"

"I'm not moping."

"You grew a conscious and now you are moping…"

"Fuck no. I'm not moping. I was just trying to think up until you got here."

"Yeah because that's sooo much work for you. Gears turning. Words forming. Ideas. Oh the pain. So. Much. Work." Kenzi grabbed the vodka bottle from in front of Tamsin and poured some into her cup, the blond just stared at the human baffled by the interaction they were having.

"I should have beat you down for taking that."

"I was waiting for you to stop me."

"Well, I just don't care enough."

"I think you do care and that's why you didn't."

Tamsin sighed feeling defeated, "What do you want from me?"

"Maybe a friendship or an acquaintanceship if that's too much to ask."

"I don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?!"

"Because I don't know how! Damn it Kenzi, I'm not the kind of person you want to be around. Hell, I don't even think I want to be around me half of the time. I…" Tamsin stopped talking, she realized what she said and knew that Kenzi was actually listening because the look on her face was sympathetic.

"We are off to a good start." Kenzi downed the beverage in front of her, feeling the alcohol burn down her throat. She was happy about the fact that she was getting through to Tamsin more than earlier.

"Why are you even talking to me?"

"I thought we established that I care?"

"You didn't give me a reason why."

"I told you I just do. I know that I don't know you or whatever…but I feel like we are more alike than you think. Like I feel this connection to you and I don't know what it is."

"You going to tell me you're in love with me now too, huh munchkin?" Tamsin tried to make light to their awkward, semi-deep conversation.

"Um eww. No offence Tammers, you are hot and all but uh, I like me some meat and it's the kind you don't have."

Tamsin looked at Kenzi for a moment without saying anything, the corners of her lips turned up slightly as she held back a laugh. The human wasn't so bad, but she still wasn't a fan of the idea of friends. She didn't want to straight up hurt Kenzi's feelings, and maybe just being tolerant would be enough, "Don't call me that."

"If you can dish it than you can take it."

"God you are annoying."

"You don't have to admit it, but I know you like it. So what were ya thinking about earlier?"

"We aren't there yet."

"Fine. How was your day?"

"Torture. All of it. But just maybe I can get drunk enough to forget it." Tamsin took a swig of vodka and looked at the baffled brunette, "Right. How was yours?"

"It's better now that I'm here. Lauren is a real piece of work oh and don't get me started on docubus… that's something that I don't think I'll ever get."

"Docu-what?"

"Doctor, Succubus. Duh. I liked her better with the D-man myself, but you know… you would be pretty great for my bestie, I actually like you."

Tamsin took another swig instead of responding to Kenzi, she didn't quite know what to say. She didn't like the fact that Kenzi liked her, but she kind of liked Kenzi in a pitying kind of way.

"We aren't going there."

"But you want to."

"You don't know what I want."

"I know you want Bo."

They both fell silent after seeing Bo walk through the Dal's entry way, alone. Bo walked over to Dyson and Hale she hugged them both and started talking with them. But they were too far away for Tamsin to hear. Bo wasn't there long once she spotted Kenzi and Tamsin at the bar.

"Hey you two." Bo greeted them. She took a seat right beside Tamsin.

"I thought you were getting all sexy with the doc tonight?" Kenzi leaned forward to make eye contact with Bo. Tamsin leaned back feeling awkward in the middle of them.

"She took some blood samples and is running more tests, there's nothing sexy about that."

"Did she find out if you have new superpowers yet?" Kenzi noticed the questioning look on Tamsin's face, "Lauren thinks Bo might be able to turn invisible!"

"Fantastic." Tamsin said, her tone flat, "I should probably get going." She stood up and took one last swig of vodka before leaving the empty bottle on the counter.

"Wait, I thought we were getting drunk together?"

"Some other time, Kenzi."

"And our conversation?"

"We'll finish that later."

"Promise?"

"Sure, whatever. I'll see you later." Tamsin left without giving Bo a chance to speak.

Bo watched Tamsin walk out the door and hesitated a moment "I'll be back Kenz, I have a question for Tamsin."

"Sure you do!" Kenzi yelled as Bo ran after the blond. Bo ran out the door to see Tamsin's truck parked in the same spot and the Valkyrie wasn't inside. She turned around to see Tamsin leaning against the side of the building with her arms crossed, she was wearing her trademark, cocky smirk. Bo smiled at the sight, "I thought you were leaving."

"Then why'd you come looking for me?"

Bo fell silent for a moment, "I had a question for you."

"You gonna ask it? I don't have all night."

"Where are you going?"

"That's not really your business, is it?"

"Did I piss you off?"

"Not everything is about you, Bo." Tamsin's voice was stern.

"Well then, why are you leaving?"

"I've got somewhere to be."

"It sounded like you were planning on staying and drinking with Kenzi until I barged in and ruined your little party."

"Plans change, deal with it."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Getting some air before dealing with some shit." Tamsin's eyes roamed down Bo's body, the extremely low cut V-neck definitely caught her attention. She wasn't wearing the same thing that she was earlier, which means she must have went home after Lauren's. _Were they having issues?_

"My eyes are up here." Bo gestured, she was trying really hard not to react to the lustful look in Tamsin's eyes.

"I am aware, just enjoying the view."

"Are you now?"

"Very much so." Tamsin watched Bo's eyes flash blue then back to brown. Bo took a few steps closer and leaned sideways against the wall beside Tamsin, they were only a few inches apart.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Or are you just going to stay here and check me out all night?"

"You're right, I do." Tamsin stepped forward quickly and shoved Bo against the wall, she looked into the Succubus' eyes before leaning in to kiss her. As their lips connected Bo kissed her back roughly, sliding her hands down to Tamsin's ass to pull her closer. Tamsin grinded her hips into Bo before pulling out of the kiss. She winked at Bo feeling more in control of her feelings than she had been, "That's for using me earlier, Succu-slut."

"Is that how this works?"

Tamsin gestured between her and Bo, "This, is nothing." She took off before Bo could say anything else.

* * *

I had a 'sick day' today so I figured I'd update a little. Thanks for reading. (:

Guest: I'm glad I could stay true to Tamsin and Bo's personalities for the most part. I really love them as characters and I hope to stay as close to that as possible aside from them evolving as people.

Ana: Thanks for the kick ass review, I love when people go in-depth with thoughts and such. Monday is definitely my favorite day of the week, everyone hates Mondays so nowhere around here is crowded plus I don't have work. True story. School can definitely be time consuming, I'm sorry. ):

I'd prefer not to be haunted in my dreams. :P I definitely plan on making this a long term fic, especially because I'm _really _taking things slow with plot and character progression.

Bo isn't going to have invisibility, Lauren just needed something to keep her preoccupado for this chapter to work for me. I figure science is the only think more important to her than sex, creazy right? Personally, I don't think Bo should just figure out new powers/abilities without being provoked and with this just starting out, there will eventually be time for that. She still has her dawning to train for. Oh and when it comes to Valkubanging, I will get to that eventually, this is rated M after all. But I'm going to make you all wait because it's more fun that way (; Plus I feel like the more sexual tension, the better the sex… I've been told that I write pretty kick ass sex scenes too, just sayin... but I'm not sure how far I can take it with the site regulations and such.

I think Lauren is great in season 4 and I hope to get to the point in this to where she is great but she has to go through a lot of shit first. I don't think she really found out who she is until season 4, if that makes sense…

Thanks again for your review, sorry to write you a novel in response. haha


End file.
